<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp edges by OlisDrabbles (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070824">Sharp edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OlisDrabbles'>OlisDrabbles (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Dogs, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Movie Night, One Shot, POV Merlin (Merlin), Swearing, arthur is a gentle soul, arthur refuses to admit, but its alright i am too, could be platonic or romantic, depends on how you perceive it, i guess, its quite poetic really, just continue reading at this point theres nothing here left, marley &amp; me is an evil creation, on this s e r v e r, that he is a gentle soul, they hate each other but no they dont, we're arthurs constipation apologists in this house, why? hes constipated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OlisDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur must’ve felt his eyes, because he turned to look at him and instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, full crimson. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly used his arm to wipe them, right along with his nose.</p><p>Disgusting, but alright.</p><p>or</p><p>Merlin and Arthur both find themselves watching a movie with Gwen and Elyan, despite hating each other. Or... maybe not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur Glompfest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work was written in a panic-induced crisis for the glompfest! :D<br/>My prompt was, "I'm crying because you elbowed me in the stomach. Not because of the movie."<br/>it didn't give me much to work off of, so I hope I at least somehow managed to fulfill your wish, glompee!</p><p>orphaned work by OlisDrabbles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„<em>Scram! Let space be made!</em>“ Merlin cried out melodramatically, hopping up on the couch between Arthur and Gwen and forcing himself and his backside to squeeze in between them. He delightedly ignored the annoyed grunt Arthur let out and instead smiled at Gwen, who was doing her best to hide her own amusement behind her hand, right along with her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin and Arthur didn’t particularly… like each other. So, at first, the 4 of them hanging at the Smith’s house all together might’ve seemed a tad strange. Well… it wasn’t originally planned.</p><p> </p><p>It started with bad scheduling, even worse family communication, and the worst problem of all problems. One telly.</p><p> </p><p>Originally, Merlin thought he was coming over to watch a film with Gwen. But as it turned out, Arthur Pendragon also came to watch one with Elyan, and it just so happened none of them had the power to magically summon another television.</p><p> </p><p>Now, they could’ve easily solved the problem by simply having one pair reschedule for another day, but if there was one thing Merlin Emrys nor Arthur Pendragon were ever willing to do, it was let the other win.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wanker</em>.” Arthur muttered under his breath, moving a bit more to the right, and Merlin ignored him yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we watching?” He asked cheerfully, taking the big bowl of popcorn Gwen left on the coffee table into his lap and munching on a handful. Gwen was happy to take a few.</p><p> </p><p>“Marley &amp; me.” She hummed, popping them in her mouth as Merlin gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em>such</em> a good film. I’m going to cry like a <em>champ</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a <em>girl</em>, more like.” Arthur commented again, getting nothing but an eye-roll out of Merlin. Oh, he was so fucking annoying. “Just don’t get <em>snot</em> on my shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Might just aim it directly at you, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking <em>try it</em>, <em>Emrys</em>- “</p><p> </p><p>“Boys.” Gwen cut in, and they both looked at her, watching her shake her head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. “Let’s just start the film.”</p><p> </p><p>They did, and Merlin was quick to forget all about Arthur and his idiocy, too distracted by the cute puppy eventually shown on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god… oh, I want to hug it so bad.” Merlin whispered to himself, and he could hear Gwen’s amusement at the reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, Merls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin grumbled and turned his attention back to the film. Jennifer Aniston was holding little Marley and it was bloody precious, but what Merlin wasn’t expecting, was for Arthur to make an <em>aww</em> noise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An aww noise! Arthur Pendragon!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite his shock, Merlin decided to push it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d get clearance puppy Marley too, despite having seen the film.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s an asshole!” Elyan argued, and Merlin gasped. He grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it right at the boy, watching it bounce off his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He’s allowed to be an asshole</em>!!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin heard a snort from his right and turned to look at Arthur, who looked right back at him. They locked eyes for just a few moments before Arthur looked at Elyan again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Elyan, dogs are allowed.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>. Oh, <em>hey</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two teaming up against me right now??” Elyan questioned, gaping slightly, then looking at a smiling Gwen.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that? <em>Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys</em>. The <em>world</em> must be ending.”</p><p> </p><p>As the film went on, both of them gradually relaxed with their laughter, to the point Merlin even stopped sticking as close as possible to Gwen and settled in the middle. His and Arthur’s arms were even <em>touching</em>, albeit ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>If all those things happening weren’t life-changing enough for Merlin, the real shocks came with the saddest parts</p><p> </p><p>As he prepared for his inner waterworks, Merlin leaned over to leave the popcorn back on the coffee table and made sure the tissues Elyan brought were nearby before quickly flinging his body back to the couch so he wouldn’t miss anything.</p><p> </p><p>He may or may not have made a slight miscalculation of his limbs. And he may or may not have jabbed an elbow into Arthur’s stomach, eliciting a shocked groan from the prat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bloody hell, Emrys</em>. Are you trying to <em>kill me</em>-?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, sorry.” Merlin cringed and settled down properly. A bit more carefully, too.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes into the sad scenes, Merlin was silently shedding some tears, and you know what? He wasn’t ashamed of it. That was all old news. What wasn’t, was the tiniest sob that came from his right.</p><p> </p><p>He looked and found Arthur with glassy, welled up eyes and a puffy nose, looking absolutely destroyed but doing his best to hold it in.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin could not contain the way his jaw fell open. He was not nearly as considerate as Gwen, who graciously didn’t acknowledge the blonde’s mini-breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur must’ve felt his eyes, because he turned to look at him and instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, full crimson. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly used his arm to wipe them, right along with his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Disgusting, but alright.</p><p> </p><p>“And you tell <em>me</em> not to get snot all over your shirt.” Merlin muttered quietly, making Arthur scoff and flush even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Not crying ‘cuz of the film, ‘m crying because you elbowed me in the fucking stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin snorted out a little laugh and looked back at the telly.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur, it’s less embarrassing to say you’re crying over a dog dying in a film than me accidentally <em>elbowing</em> you.” He mused, because the excuse was downright stupid, and he wanted Arthur to know it.</p><p> </p><p>“The dog isn’t <em>real</em>, you <em>stabbing</em> me, <em>is</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t <em>stab</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your pointy fucking elbow bone could be used as a bloody kitchen knife</em>-!” Arthur argued loudly enough both the Smith siblings shushed him. Merlin raised his brows and made a face, then burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- It’s <em>true</em>!” Arthur exclaimed, trying to sound defensive but unable to hold in his own chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin let out a wheeze and grabbed the boy’s shoulder, leaning towards him as he cackled, the film somehow fully forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Of all people, Arthur Pendragon managed to get his attention off of a dog film.” Elyan muttered and Gwen let out a heavy sigh. Merlin didn’t hear the rest of what they said, but he thought it was something about idiots and soulmates and cabbages. Oh well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments make my day :D have a nice rest of your morning/evening/night. if you got this far, i love you<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dqdcliviq">here's my twitter</a><br/><a href="https://dqdcliviq.tumblr.com/">here's my tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>